


Haunted

by jeminguay



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeminguay/pseuds/jeminguay
Summary: Reader is Ben Solo's childhood friend. Fluff fluff angst





	

"Wait for me!" I cried rushing to catch up to the dark haired boy. He ran into the trees leaving me behind. The woods were spooky. Over lapping tree branches created canopies over head blocking out the sun. I stood at the tree line peering into the darkness. The heavy sound of something slithering across the ground made me jump back. 

"Ben!" I whined my eyes frantically searching through the brush and over grown vegetation.  
"Ben pleeeease!?" 

Branches creaked but I couldn't see anything moving. Something scurried over the dry leaves scampering across the forest floor.  
My heart beat a sticcato rhythm in my chest, I dove into the bushes. A chill ran down my spine as I heard it approach. Tucking my knees up against my chest, I curled myself into a little ball and held my breath.  
    One, two, three heart beats and then...

"Raaaah!" Ben growled reaching in and pulling me out of my hiding spot. 

"Ben?" I gasped pulling out of his grasp. 

He chuckled brown eyes filled with mischief. 

"I got you!" He sang teasing me.

"That-that was so mean! I thought you were a monster." I huffed pouting at him. 

"Oh yeah? Well, guess what." He told me.  
"I AM A MONSTER!! GRAAAAWR!" He yelled tackling me to the ground and tickling me.

I laughed and laughed until tears were streaming from my eyes.  
"My tummy hurts!! Stooop!" I pleaded still giggling. He snickered on top of me small fingers still tickling my sides.

I looked up into his warm chocolate eyes and my breath caught in my throat.  
 His grin melted away. There was a look of resolve on his face and Ben swooped down and pecked me on the lips. Then he jumped up and dashed away like a mad man.  
"Hey!" I frowned in confusion but shot up and ran after him anyway. 

I woke slowly from the dream. It was the same one I'd been having for months, a memory from my childhood that haunted me...

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea that wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it, but I have no clue what to do with it...


End file.
